japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Oolong
Oolong (ウーロン) is a main character in the Dragon Ball manga, and its anime Dragon Ball. He makes minor appearances in Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT. He is a shape shifting pig who met Bulma and Son Goku while on their quest finding the seven Dragon Balls. After their first adventure, he begins living at Capsule Corporation in West City. He plays a large role in the beginning of Dragon Ball, but by the end of Dragon Ball Z, he just shows up from time to time in the company of Master Roshi. Background His birthday is a complete mystery. Oolong was born in the Octagon Village, a village filled with other talking perverted pigs just like himself. His year of birth is also unknown and a mystery. He was expelled from kindergarten for kidnapping a teacher. He later on attended the Shape shifting Academy where he always bullied Puar around for his lunch money, but he was eventually expelled for stealing the teacher's panties (papers in the English Version). He was able to get a nice huge mansion next to Aru Village by ripping off lots of strange people including women. Personality Like the great Master Roshi, he also enjoys smoking brown cigars and is a pervert as well, but considerably less so as he loves girl clothes. His favorite hobby is collecting women's underwear. Oolong is also cynical and cowardly, and he is not hesitant to admit it; in fact, he is downright proud of his wimpish traits. Ironically Oolong is three years younger than Son Goku, as Bulma points this out with the line "what kind of kid acts like a middle aged pervert" in the Japanese version of episode 6. A running gag in both Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z, is that Oolong constantly being beaten up by Bulma during the World Martial Arts Tournaments due to her anxiety over the fighting (at one point, he had tried to protect himself with a metal helmet). He is also there to provide some funny comic relief and is often very sarcastic with rude remarks. He also has great ideas such as during the Saiyan Saga when he suggested to use Fortuneteller Baba's crystal ball so they can watch the Z warriors battle the Saiyans when the news signal was messing up on the tv. He also enjoys eating sweets such as chocolate cake. Appearance Oolong's normal form is of a humanoid pig, standing about three feet tall with pale pink skin. His eyebrows are really thick and he has black eyes. Initially, he wore a Korean War era Chinese People's Liberation Army (PLA) uniform, although later he tended to dress in trousers, button down shirts or vests, and suspenders. The fact that Oolong is a pig wearing a Chinese Communist army uniform implies Akira Toriyama's message behind this character. Also, Oolong has a darker attitude in his early appearances. This whole concept is dropped with the beginning of the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament. He then wears overalls with a white t shirt. Abilities The movie pamphlet for Dragon Ball Z The Tree of Might states that Oolong has a power level of 10. Shapeshifting Although he was expelled from the Shapeshifting Academy for stealing the teacher's panties and lacks the ability to change his form for more than five minutes at a time without a break. After a full five minutes have passed, Oolong's magic requires an additional minute to allow his magic to replenish so that he may transform again (the other shapeshifter in Dragon Ball, Puar, completed the training and does not have this limitation). With his shapeshifting, Oolong can look like anything at all. Oolong's transformations include an ogre, a handsome Frenchman, a bull, a ramen-carrying robot, a bat, a rocket, a paddle, a fish, a motorcycle, a ladder, Bulma herself, and even some panties. However, even if he increases in size, he cannot alter his physical strength: for example he can become a bike but cannot function like one because most humans are too heavy for him to carry. Flight Oolong usually changes form into a bat to fly without the use of ki. He can also turn into a rocket to increase his speed while flying. 'Dragon Ball (Anime)' Emperor Pilaf arc Oolong became known as a demon by the residents of Aru Village, since he kidnapped their young women to take care of his house. Unfortunately for him, the young women were quite comfortable being stolen, and living in wealth. While trying to claim Pochawompa as his next girl (which he actually planned to be the one he marries), he is stopped by Son Goku who defeats him and makes him release the girls he previously kidnapped. Bulma however decides that he might be useful on her Dragon Ball quest and persuades him to join their expedition. While heading out with them, Oolong disagrees with the whole idea of going. When he finds out that they are heading to Fire Mountain, Oolong tries to ditch them by transforming into a fish, but he fails as he is captured again. Bulma gives him a "vitamin" that causes him to have to go to the bathroom anytime someone whistles "Piggy!" which Bulma uses to make him obey her and not try to leave. Since Bulma loses her Capsule case in a river, the gang is forced to walk the Diablo Desert where Oolong meets up with Puar, a former classmate of which he bullied, who teamed up with a desert bandit named Yamcha. After Yamcha and Puar flee their fight against Goku, Oolong provided the gang with his House-Wagon for the night. That night Oolong learns from Goku about their quest for the seven Dragon Balls, and that they have the power to grant any wish. After giving Goku and Bulma juice that puts them to sleep, he is planning to steal the Dragon Balls and sneaks up to Bulma's room during the night. Meanwhile, Puar, disguised as Goku, goes upstairs to stop Oolong. Not wanting Goku to snitch at Bulma that he was upstairs in the bedroom, Oolong takes the form of Bulma and is led outside by the false Goku. After Oolong's five minutes are up, he transforms back to his original form causing Puar to transform in shock that the real Bulma is still in the House-Wagon with Yamcha. The next morning Oolong begins to drive the House-Wagon towards Fire Mountain but is shot down by Yamcha. Oolong is given a new car by Yamcha after Goku defeats him. Two days later, Oolong and the rest of the gang arrive at Fire Mountain. While not wanting to go near the mountain due to the risk of possibly encountering the Ox King, however Bulma still forces him to go. Oolong and Bulma end up meeting the Ox King while Goku is away trying to get in the castle. Oolong wet his pants while he appears and is going to be killed but then finds out that they are friends with Grandpa Son Gohan's grandson Goku and spares them. Oolong waits at Fire Mountain with Bulma and the Ox King so Goku and the Ox King's daughter, Chi-Chi, can retrieve his former teacher Master Roshi to help put out the Flames on his castle. Master Roshi puts the flames out but for the price of allowing him to touch Bulma's breasts which Bulma forces Oolong to transform into her so Roshi can touch them. Oolong takes it to far by completely exposing Bulma's breasts and allowing Roshi to put his face between them, which makes Bulma angry despite it not really being her. While heading to the next location of a Dragon Ball, they stop at Monster Carrot's Village to refill on gas but Goku ends up messing with the Rabbit Mob causing their leader Monster Carrot to turn Bulma into a Carrot, but Oolong drives away and avoids the conflict until it is all over. Five of the Dragon Balls that they gained on their quest are stolen by Shu when heading towards Pilaf's Castle. The gang is forced to team up with Yamcha and Puar who are following them from a distance for some time. When arriving at Pilaf's Castle, Goku's four star ball is stolen by having everyone trapped in a room and put to sleep with gas. Oolong and Puar are able to fly out of a hole made by Goku's Kamehameha so they can prevent Emperor Pilaf's plan to wish himself world domination. Oolong ends up preventing the wish by quickly jumping in and telling Shenron that he wants a girl's pair of panties (in the English version, he wished for "Comfort in a pair of underwear"). After the wish, Emperor Pilaf becomes very angry then has Oolong and the others put into a cell that will fry them by morning. Oolong and the others are able to escape when Goku transforms into a Great Ape from looking at the Full Moon. Oolong helps Yamcha and Puar cut off Goku's tail after the destruction of Pilaf's Castle to revert him to his normal state. Once Goku wakes up, Oolong gives Goku his pants since Goku's clothes were torn off in his transformation. While saying goodbye to Goku, Oolong heads to West City with Bulma, Yamcha and Puar. World Tournament arc On the way to West City, the air plane Oolong is riding on in with the rest of the gang crashes in the jungle, therefore making everybody walk the rest of the way. When they are back at West City, he stays with Bulma, and Puar to watch Yamcha train and even keeps Bulma company when he leaves to train in the wild for the upcoming tournament. He attends the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament with his friends where he reunites with Son Goku and meets Kuririn as well. Since non competitors are not allowed to watch the Elimination Rounds, Bulma forces Oolong to let her use him as a stool so she can watch Yamcha fight. In the main tournament, he is seen in the crowd with Bulma and Puar cheering on Goku, Kuririn, and Yamcha during their fights. Red Ribbon Army arc Oolong is briefly seen in the Red Ribbon Army Saga. He is first seen heading with Yamcha and Puar for Dream Land, a newly built amusement park in town. When they meet Son Goku, Oolong and Puar are telling Yamcha about how mad and bad Bulma is for him. Bulma pops out of Goku's shirt and yells at Yamcha for talking behind her back. At Dream Land, he and the group meet Hasky, who is disguised as a fortune teller. Later, Oolong is seen at the Kame House, and then at the Red Ribbon Army Headquarters as he and everybody else from the Dragon Ball Gang wants to help Goku fight the Red Ribbon Army. But once they get there, Goku tells them that he already finish the job. Tien Shinhan arc Oolong appears at the 22nd World Tournament as a spectator to cheer on his friends. At the Tournament they learn of Master Roshi's rival Master Shen including the latter's two students Tien and Chaozu. Tien is set on beating Son Goku in the Tournament to avenge Master Shen's brother, Mercenary Tao. After the tournament, Tien and Chaozu become friends with the others. Later they find that Kuririn is found murdered by a monstrous killer. Piccolo Jr. arc Three years later, Oolong also is the only one to have deduced the true identity of the mysterious female fighter (aka Chi-Chi) that Son Goku has to face in the preliminaries (even stating "See, I told you so" while every one of Goku's friends was shocked to learn her true identity). At the end of the Piccolo Jr. Saga in the anime only episode "Dress in Flames", Chi-Chi and Fortuneteller Baba end up in a village occupied by Oolong-esque pig people. Jasmine and Oonaan claim to know Oolong and think he is a big pervert, but their attempts to spy on Chi-Chi and Baba in the village's hot spring show that they are not any less perverted than he is. 'Dragon Ball Z (Anime)' Saiyans arc Five years later, he asks Shenron if he can kill the Saiyans instead of reviving Son Goku, which angered Bulma upon hearing this but Shenron says he cannot do this. At the Kame House, he watches the battle against the Saiyans though the television, and later with Fortuneteller Baba's Crystal Ball. In a rare moment of compassion, he cries out when Puar faints, with their rivalry long forgotten. Namek & Frieza arc Oolong, along with Puar and Dr. Brief, watch Son Goku in the Capsule Corporation spaceship while he heads to Planet Namek to help out his friends collect the Dragon Balls in order to revive their fallen friends. They become concerned for Goku when his ship malfunctions in a storm, but happily cheer when Goku is fine. Later, Oolong, Puar, Master Roshi, Yajirobe and Chi-Chi try to go to Namek with Dr. Brief's ship, but to Oolong's delight, their ship breaks down before takeoff. Garlic Jr. arc Some months later, Oolong is at the Kame House for a party with everyone but is infected by Garlic Jr.'s Black Water Mist. However, he is later cured along with everyone on Earth by the Sacred Water. Trunks arc A year has passed since the defeat of Frieza. Oolong is at the Capsule Corporation when Vegeta returns to Earth. Later, everybody senses that Frieza is alive and headed to Earth. Androids & Cell arc Three years later, Oolong stays at the Kame House with the others, waiting from news of their friends. When the others bring a sick Son Goku to Kame House to hide from the androids, he watches on TV as a monster named Cell attacks people in Gingertown. Later, Kame House is flooded with water due to the final transformation on Cell. Cell Games arc Then Oolong along with Master Roshi, attended Capsule Corps. to locate where Cell's going to broadcast his Cell Games. They accidentally find Cell while Roshi and him are watching a female exercise channel, with Cell rising through the floor. Oolong then learns that Cell will destroy the earth if their is no one strong enough that will enter the Cell Games. Oolong is among the others when he hears Future Trunks say that Son Goku and Son Gohan be apart of their Super Saiyan Team. This upsets Chi-Chi over all, as she says that she agrees on Goku entering the tournament, but not Gohan. Oolong then hears Chi-Chi revealing that Gohan's only future is to be a scholar, and that he can only train with Goku. But Gohan is not become a Martial Artist. Oolong is then shock when Chi-Chi refers all of Goku's friends as a "Little Gang". It's possible that Oolong learned about Goku's death during the Cell Games from Yamcha. The World Tournament arc Seven years later, Son Goku is allowed to come back to earth for one day. Oolong is at the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament supporting his friends and later on goes with Bulma and the others look for the Dragon Balls. Majin Buu arc Oolong must later on take refuge from Majin Buu on Kami's lookout. Fusion Dance arc A day later, he is turned into chocolate and eaten by Super Buu. Kid Buu & Uub arc Later during the battle between Goku and Kid Buu his life is later restored with everyone else on the planet by a wish by Porunga and later gives his powers to Goku's Spirit Bomb to defeat Kid Buu. He later appears at Bulma's house for a party. Ten years later at the end of the series, Oolong is at the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament, once again supporting his friends. 'Dragon Ball Super (Anime)' Battle of Gods arc Oolong joins Bulma for her birthday party. He and Master Roshi were lustfully looking at women on the beach, but Chi-Chi stops them for setting a bad example for the kids. When giving Earth a chance to redeem themselves from being destroyed, Beerus chooses Oolong to have a rock-paper-scissors match. Oolong was chosen due to the fact that he is pink and was thought by Beerus to be part of the same race as Majin Buu. Oolong was scared to play as the destruction of Earth was in his hands but was encouraged to do so. Oolong and Beerus match scissors the first time around. Oolong is accused by Beerus of cheating but he proves him wrong. He went again and matched scissors the second time. Bulma sees this as a dangerous situation and told Oolong if he won, he would have a feast made by Bulma. The third and final time, Oolong lost by using scissors again, with Beerus using rock. Puar, who is furious, attacks Oolong for not making the right choice. After Oolong loses, Beerus charges a Sphere of Destruction, but before he can release it Goku returns. Later, during Goku's fight with Beerus, Bulma gathers a bunch of passengers on the ship in her space-pod to get a better view of the fight. Oolong chooses to go, along with Yamcha and Puar. Universe 6 arc He is featured as a background character as he travel with the others to support Beerus's team in the tournament. Universal Survival arc Oolong makes an appearance in this arc. He is seen watching Puar train with Master Roshi. 'Dragon Ball GT (Anime)' Baby arc Unlike many of the characters, he does not age that much. However, he does age a little in Dragon Ball GT. Years later, In the Baby Saga, when the Earth is about to explode, he moves with everyone else to the new Tuffle Planet, and later reappears at the Capsule Corporation in a party. Oolong's wish for panties leads to the creation of Oceanus Shenron (which, due to the nature of the wish, ironically creates the same kind of Shadow Dragon as most of her brothers). Oolong is lastly seen in the few flashbacks by Goku in the final episode of the Dragon Ball GT anime. Film Appearances 'Dragon Ball movie 1' Dragon Ball movie 2 Dragon Ball movie 3 Dragon Ball movie 4 Dragon Ball Z movie 2 Dragon Ball Z movie 3 Dragon Ball Z movie 4 Dragon Ball Z movie 5 Dragon Ball Z Movie 6 Dragon Ball Z movie 7 Dragon Ball Z movie 8 Dragon Ball Z movie 9 Dragon Ball Z movie 13 Dragon Ball Z movie 14 Dragon Ball Z TV Special 2 Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Video Games Oolong appears in all the following video games: *Dragon Ball Advanced Adventure *Dragon Ball Dragon Daihikyou *Dragon Ball Daimao Fukkatsu *Dragon Ball Fusions *Dragon Ball 3 Gokuden *Dragon Ball Origins *Dragon Ball Revenge of King Piccolo *Dragon Ball RPG Shonen hen *Dragon Ball Shenron no Nazo *Dragon Ball Z Attack of the Saiyans *Dragon Ball Z Bakuretsu Impact *Dragon Ball Z Budokai *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3 *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 *Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle *Dragon Ball Z Gaiden Shin Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku Chikyu Hen *Dragon Ball Z Harukanaru Densetsu *Dragon Ball Z Kakarot *Dragon Ball Z Kyoshu! Saiyan *Dragon Ball Z Legend of the Super Saiyan *Dragon Ball Z 2 Super Battle *Dragon Ball Z Super Gokuden Totsugeki Hen *Dragon Ball Z The Legacy of Goku *Dragon Ball Z The Legacy of Goku 2 *Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Battle 22 *Super Dragon Ball Z Quotes *Would you stop trying to reminisce your old glory days it's pathetic. Relationships 'Son Goku' 'Chi-Chi' 'Son Gohan' 'Videl' 'Son Goten' 'Pan' 'Mr. Satan' 'Bulma' 'Vegeta' 'Future Trunks' 'Trunks' 'Bra' 'Master Roshi' 'Piccolo' 'Yamcha' 'Tien' 'Chaozu' 'Kuririn' 'Android 18' 'Marron' 'Puar' Knownable Relatives *'Jasmine' (Ex Comrade) *'Oonaan' (Ex Comrade) *'Future Oolong' (Future Counterpart) Trivia *Like many Dragon Ball characters, Oolong is named after a food: in this case, Oolong tea. *While many evil characters eventually reformed and joined the side of good, Oolong has the distinction of being the first. *The handsome man Oolong transformed into bears a resemblance to Senbei's handsome form. *In some of his first appearances, Oolong is shown wearing a Mao suit, made famous by Chinese Communist leader Mao Zedong. This is possibly due to the fact that his character is based on a Chinese Legend. It could also be a reference to George Orwell's Animal Farm as the pigs in that novel were the ones who were in charge of the communist government on the farm. *Oolong is the first to make a wish in the Dragon Ball manga (excluding wishes made but not seen). He was also the first to save the world by making a wish in time to stop Pilaf's evil plot. *Oolong is the first to realize that Son Goku is not an Earthling, raising the question of whether he is "some kinda space alien" after the destruction he causes as a Great Ape at Emperor Pilaf's palace. *Oolong is likely based on Donbe from Akira Toriyama's previous series, Dr. Slump. They are both shapeshifting animals and do some perverted tricks. *Zoonama's story is very similar to that of Oolong, as both terrorized villages and demanded the daughters of the townspeople. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Naoki Tatsuta (1986 – Present) *'English' : Brad Jackson (1995 – Present), Bryan Massey (DBZ Kai until the Cell Game Saga) all information on Oolong came from http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Oolong Gallery db9-06.jpg Bulmabunny.jpg hqdefault (4).jpg Hqdefault (3).jpg Goku and his friends.jpg Dragonball-Episode005_022.jpg GokuYamchaMasterRoshiBulmaOolongPuarDB.png GokuAndTheGang.png Bulmaoolonglaunchontree.png Db133-02.jpg|Oolong with Puar Db133-24.jpg|Oolong hears Bulma talking about Goku Db133-27.jpg|Oolong can't stand women Db137-06.jpg|Oolong's reaction when Goku promises marriage 13685920148573 f.jpg Tumblr m2956hma3q1qggwgeo1 1280.png|Oolong wants to use the crystal ball Dbz50-08.jpg Equipodbz.png Chi Chi and the others.jpg Chi-chi_patea_a_oolong.jpg|Oolong gets step on by Chi-Chi Tumblr mldowa7B0b1s0soqwo1 500.jpg Los_Guerreros_Z_son_Demonios.png UiwCOM2.jpg Bulma watching the battle on babas crystal ball.jpg Vegeta and others in Paragus's spaceship.jpg Gohan and Oolong in Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan.jpg GohanTrunksAndCoWatchTheNewsOfGingerTown.png 21staudience.jpg 1294096330614 f.jpg Dbz208-23.jpg|Oolong says goodbye to his friends Dbz245(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120418-17281082.jpg Tumblr mpjornsVRY1s0soqwo1 500.jpg 245-07.jpg Gohan and Videl .jpg DragonballZ-Episode287 45.jpg DragonballZ-Episode288 117.jpg DragonballZ-Episode288 187.jpg DragonballZ-Episode288 331.jpg DragonballZ-Episode288 362.jpg DragonballZ-Episode289 344.jpg DragonballZ-Episode289 352.jpg Dbzm3-32.jpg DragonBallZMovie4LordSlug.jpg Tumblr m1dyl1syeh1qggwgeo1 1280.png Chichiroshinamek.jpg Chi-Chi anda goku in the Beach.png Category:Characters Category:Males